justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rockabye
|artist = ft. and |year = 2016 |mode = Duet |nogm = 3https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Hw9LLxREzA |dg = / |pc = / |gc = / |perf = Yohann Hebi Daher (P1) Soraya Gacem (P2) |mc = Purple Heart}} "Rockabye" by ft. and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a man and a woman. P1 P1 has black, curly shoulder-length hair, and wears an orange beanie, a pair of sunglasses, a black shirt with blue lines, yellow and orange triangles, and an orange trim, black pants with a blue trapezoid on his left leg, and orange shoes. P2 P2 has short black hair and wears a black bucket hat, an orange and black vest with black X's on it, a black crop top, a golden rhombus necklace, two orange bracelets in her right wrist, an orange skirt with black zigzags and a yellow trim, black socks, and orange strappy sandals. Background The background contains a lot of colorful circles. It is primarily pink, white and orange. There are some small, black lines comprised into a circle shape. There are also outlines of small, white lines. These circles pump and change in size. At Sean Paul's verse, the scenery is split between black and orange, with a circle that is also split. This circle is white on the left and black on the right. It contains small, black triangles on the left and small, orange circles on the right. Several triangles appear on the colored halves. The circle also changes to half orange and half black. The scenery soon changes to black and then white, both with colorful triangles around. Afterwards, there is a pink circle on a blue backdrop for a short amount of time. At the chorus, more circles appear and the backdrop is half blue and half pink. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Move in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: bring your right arm down, punching it on your right knee. Gold Move 3: bring your right arm down in a semicircle (P1 does it before P2). Rockabye gm1 low quality.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Rockabye gm2 low quality.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) Picto.jpeg|Gold Move 3 (P2) RockabyeGM1.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game Trivia *''Rockabye is the first Clean Bandit & Anne-Marie song in Just Dance **''Rockabye is the second song by Sean Paul in the series, after Cheap Thrills. *The song's intro and outro part have been cut out for unknown reasons, along with Sean Paul's opening verse and Clean Bandit's orchestra part. **This was most likely done to save time. *In the Just Dance UK channel preview for this song, the title is misspelled as "Rockaby", even in the thumbnail.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JttnWtGpjq8 * In the preview gameplay, Gold Move 3 is counted in the second pre-chorus; however, in the E3 2017 demo, it is counted in the last one.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Hw9LLxREzA * In the official game website, the song title erroneously replaces Clean Bandit's name, thus reading "Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie".http://prntscr.com/fk7zbp Gallery Game Files Rockabye_TempSquare.png|''Rockabye'' Others Rockabye-Clean-Bandit-Sean-Paul-Anne-Marie_Widescreen_293278.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website 19224984 1273853792727301 1130194250751607125 n.jpg|Cover on Just Dance 2018 Videos Official Music Video Clean Bandit - Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie Official Video Previews Just Dance 2018 Rockabye by Clean Bandit ft.Sean Paul & Anne-Marie Official Track Gameplay US ROCKABY - CLEAN BANDIT FT. SEAN PAUL & ANNE-MARIE JUST DANCE 2018 Gameplay Just Dance 2018 Rockabye - Clean Bandit ft Sean Paul & Anne-Marie References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Sean Paul Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018